In recent years, avionics engineers have endeavored to enhance the optical performance of LCDs. Such enhancements have been directed toward improvements in response times, more precision in gray scales, reduction of flicker and image retention as well as mechanical stress reduction. One particular method of addressing some of these issues has been to attempt to control the temperature across the display surface of an LCD. One approach has been to deposit transparent heating elements either uniformly accross, or in strategic places of the display and then providing a current through the element to generate resistive heating.
While this approach does have several beneficial aspects, it has several shortcomings. First of all, it may involve discontinuities of temperature on the face of the display. Secondly, it has a limited ability to dynamically affect temperature changes.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved LCD heater system which provides for enhanced uniformity of temperature across the display surface.